1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair removal, and particularly to a topical depilatory and method of removing hair using parts of, or juice from the ripe fruit of, the Solanum incanum. 
2. Description of the Related Art
A depilatory is a cosmetic preparation used to remove the hair from the skin on the human body. Currently, common active ingredients in depilatories include calcium thioglycolate and potassium thioglycolate, both of which break down the disulphide bonds in keratin and weaken the hair so that it is easily scraped off where it emerges from the hair follicle. This break down reaction is affected by the calcium hydroxide or the potassium hydroxide (both alkali). The resulting combinations of calcium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide and thioglycolic acid are calcium thioglycolate (CaTG) or potassium thioglycolate (KTG). The calcium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide is present in excess to enable the thioglycolic acid to react with the cystine present in hair protein.
As the epidermis is also rich in keratin, the skin may become irritated and sensitive if the preparation is left on for too long. This is why chemical depilatories are used primarily for the arms and legs, and should not be used on the face. Further, such chemical depilatories typically are only effective for short periods, with regrowth occurring within two to five days. Because of the substances used, such chemical depilatories often also have an unpleasant odor. It would obviously be desirable to provide a natural depilatory substance that is long lasting, not damaging to the skin, and does not have an unpleasant odor associated with its use.
Thus, a topical depilatory and method of removing hair solving the aforementioned problems is desired.